


【石青】欲

by sanmizu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 石かり
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【石青】欲

青江总是会从审神者那里学到一些奇奇怪怪的东西。比如男人的乳头其实比女人的敏感啊；男性也存在子宫口只是因为人类漫长的进化期所以那里退化了；在某种刺激下会变大的除了阴茎还有瞳孔……  
自然而然的，青江对自己说出什么惊人之语，石切丸也完全不会再感到吃惊了。  
不过说归说，当青江从身后主动抱上自己，手还不停在自己腰间摩挲，就算自己平时念叨着平常心这个时候也平常心不了吧！  
“青江君……你这是在做什么？”石切丸保持着正坐的姿势，手中还拿着吃到一半的豆沙饼。  
“按照主公的说法，挠这里是会痒的啊……为什么你不会觉得痒呢神刀大人？”青江不解地收回手，搭在石切丸肩上探头问他，顺带咬了一口石切丸送到自己嘴边的豆沙饼：“神刀大人年纪也不小了还是喜欢吃甜食吗？”  
“是啊。”石切丸不否认，倒来新茶呷入一口，涩涩的苦味冲淡了豆沙的甜，在苦味的尽头甜味又袭上舌尖，正呷入第二口茶水，脚心被带着凉意的手指搔了搔：“噗——”半口茶水很不雅的被喷在了桌上，石切丸反手抓住准备落跑的青江，拽到怀里：“青江君，做错了事情不道歉就逃跑可是不好的哦。”  
青江尴尬的冲石切丸嘿嘿地笑了一声：“我以为神刀大人的脚心是不怕痒的。”  
“哦？那么青江君呢？”石切丸挑眉，手探进青江的內番服，有些粗糙的掌心蹭过青江的小腹，带起青江一阵酥颤：“会痒么？”  
“嗯。”青江在回应石切丸的时候，那双大手像是故意的一般蹭过了他不知何时立起的乳尖，原本单纯的回应变得像是因为舒适而发出的呻吟一般。  
“坏孩子。”石切丸咬上青江的耳廓，感受着嘴唇传来青江不正常的体温。  
“神刀大人，这是想要白日宣淫吗？”青江笑。  
“青江君不想么？”石切丸反问。  
“哪有把问题抛回来的？”青江无奈：“我只是来向神刀大人确认一下你是不是怕痒而已啊。”  
石切丸没有回答，吻在青江的发间，舔上青江的耳根。青江身子一震，通红着脸回头瞪了石切丸一眼：“你太狡猾了石切丸，这可不是我认识那个一本正经的神刀大人。”  
“早就劈开了我的平常心，还想要赖账么青江？”石切丸抽来自己的本体，解了常服的腰带将青江的手腕反捆在上面：“既然青江君已经知道了我怕痒的地方，那么我也应该好好确认一下青江君的才是。”  
青江后悔了，真的后悔了。早知道就去挠蜂须贺，不来挠石切丸了。

石切丸长期持刀而磨出茧的手掌游走在青江的腰间腿腕。分明就是要搔痒为什么一定要捏的那么暧昧！就算是傻子也知道神刀大人你居心不良好吗！？  
当然这些话青江也只敢在心里讲讲，要是真说出来，指不定他明天就要卧床不起了。  
这种磨人的撩法，简直就像是在温水煮青蛙。欲望不受控制的随着痒意堆积起来，裤前的小帐篷越涨越高，石切丸揉捏青江的动作也就越来越暧昧。  
“青江君你好像挺舒服的？”石切丸隔着青江的衣服咬上他的乳首，用舌尖拨弄着，听着青江发出小声的呻吟，立刻松开。  
“真是过分啊神刀大人，哪有这样的？”青江不满的哼了两声。  
“呵，那就久违的好好疼爱你一下吧。”石切丸伸手拉下青江内番服的拉链，不知出于哪种目的里面没穿任何衣物的青江就这样赤条条的暴露了上身。原本粉色的乳尖让石切丸适才弄的有些泛红，挺立在春季微冷的空气里让它硬得更厉害了些。石切丸张开嘴抱住青江的整个乳首，舌舔上挺立的乳尖，牙咬在四周的皮肤上，留下不浅的牙印，在青江哼出声时往嘴里嘬了一下，硬是让青江粉嫩的胸前变得通红还泛着水光。一边结束就换另一边，同时手也不让已经红肿的一边休息，立刻抚上了乳粒并用手指夹着揉捏。距离上次性爱已经是间隔了半个月的，快感来的凶猛，青江没能承住，呻吟出声。  
“真是敏感呢。”石切丸没有停下动作，架了青江的腿在自己肩上，蜕去他的长裤。青江身前的欲望就那样毫无遮盖的露在石切丸面前，顶端的马眼泌出透明的腺液，膨胀着微颤。  
“就算你再怎么认真的盯着它看……哈啊……那些汁水也不会变成甜味的哦。”青江因为手被反捆的关系，只能勉强抬起上身，冲石切丸挑眉，石切丸的身影映在青江窄窄的蛇瞳里，显得纤长。  
大掌包住青江的膨大上下套弄，腺液染了石切丸满手，随着套弄的声音发出“咕叽”的水声。石切丸用指尖轻扣青江的马眼，忍耐许久能没释放的精液浓浓的喷薄而出，青江喘着气，仰过身去想要释放更多，却是被石切丸残忍的掐断，不解的看向石切丸，几乎是带着哭腔的唤道：“石切丸……让我……射……”  
“会撒娇的坏孩子。”石切丸松开按住捏住根部的手指，剩余的精液立刻冲了出来，落在青江的发上颊上。  
解开束住青江的腰带，他手腕上留下了红痕，生怕自己因为刚刚冲动而弄疼了青江，石切丸赶快搂了青江在怀中，拉来他的手轻轻的舔舐磨得有些破皮的地方，问：“疼么？”  
“我想要更疼。”张开腿跨坐在石切丸身上，抽出被石切丸拉住的手脱下碍事儿的外套丢在一旁，接着攀上他的肩膀，腿上用力让自己因为刚发泄过而趴软下来的家伙磨蹭着石切丸胯间半硬的巨物。  
伸手拨开青江盖住右眼的发，吻去挂在他睫上的浊液，手指刮了青江小腹上黏着的精液，一手环住他的腰，将粘上了精液的手指探进青江的后穴。  
“咿！”青江原本蹭动的动作瞬间僵滞，埋了头在石切丸颈间咬着他的衣领同他手指抽插的动作同频哼声。无视石切丸抽插得越来越顺滑的手指和身后的水声，每一声都像就在耳边一样：“够了，你快进来。”  
终于是受不住石切丸的撩拨，青江几乎是瘫在石切丸怀里。咬着他的衣襟，拽开他的襦袢，石切丸依旧盘坐着拥着青江，用手指戳着已经湿湿的小洞。  
青江让他惹火了，蓄了力按住石切丸的肩膀，把他按在地上，仿同石切丸刚刚绑他一般，将石切丸的双手箍在沉重的实木案上：“神刀大人要是不肯行动，那就由我来吧。”  
背过身去松开石切丸的裤子，俯下身伸舌舔舐，挺立的乳珠蹭在石切丸的小腹，脑后束起的青色的头发垂在石切丸胯间，刘海有一下没一下的搔着石切丸的腿根。因为不能够完全含进去的关系，所以青江只得用舌将石切丸胯下的挺立舔湿。深呼吸了两次让身体放松下来，手指掰开臀肉让被充分扩充了的穴口张开，慢慢坐下。  
“呼……啊……”满意的听到了石切丸因为被包裹发出的舒适的叹声，青江卸了腿上的力气，用重力让自己能够完全容纳进石切丸的。  
“石切丸的还真是大啊……我可不是再说本体哦。”体内被满满的充满，只要稍稍动一动身子就能蹭到令自己发疯的深处的神经。  
石切丸只得注视着青江挺直的背脊，轮廓明晰的肩胛骨像是展翅的蝶一般令他着迷，颊上身上的汗粘了发丝攀在其上，那蝶就像是附上了花纹一般。小穴的穴口紧紧的箍着石切丸的根部，内壁的嫩肉严密地吸附着茎身，青江勉强想要套弄，却是腿根发软使不上力。  
“神刀大人……打个商量，你动，我让你舒服。成交不？”青江微凉的手指揉弄着石切丸的阴囊，拨着卵蛋，偏回头去看石切丸。  
“你都这样说了，不答应岂不是不合乎道理？先帮我把手松开？”石切丸抬眼看看被缚着的手示意青江。  
“那样就变成你让我舒服了，不成。”青江摇头，手掌包住石切丸的卵蛋，轻揉。  
石切丸只觉得再这样下去，他会在青江射出来前先泄身，这样可不是他能保持平常心的事。思考了一阵，石切丸腿上用劲儿抬其胯来，青江立刻跟着被抬起来，下落时茎身被拔出些许，青江落下时又吃回根部。  
“啊……啊、好……好深呐……会坏的……”青江手撑着石切丸的腿才勉强没有软下腰去，用自己头发打结束起的马尾在震荡下散开来，跟着上下挺动的身子上下浮动着，肉体时快时慢的碰撞声与喘息声舒适的呻吟和叫声占满了房间。在十几次几近没根的深插下，青江没能忍住射了出来，明显比第一次要淡的精液散在半空，落回青江身上。  
“舒服么？……嗯？青、江。”石切丸连着顶了几次，青江的内壁泌出的肠液湿滑的滋润着肉壁，让抽插的动作变得愈加流畅。  
“嗯……石切丸的……好大，顶得好深……”青江从来不吝啬在房事上适时地说些实话取悦石切丸，他清楚石切丸越是兴奋，自己也越能获得绝顶的高潮。  
像是在骑大马一般上下颠簸着，却是获得了多一份的快感，解决了多一份的欲望。

终于是伴随着青江的第三次高潮，石切丸也射了出来，深深的灌在青江的肠道，拔出时浓稠的精液跟着淌在自己小腹上，青江脱力的趴在石切丸身上，被石切丸用腿蹭了才想起来去解开他手上的带子。  
坐起身来扶起青江的身子，拿来帕子给青江做简单的清理，手指触上青江合不拢还流出自己发泄的浊液的小穴，那处艳艳的泛着红色，粘上了白色的浊液和透明的肠液，很是被欺负得可怜的样子：“真是，这样子失控，有失神格。”  
“不怪我给你染上了不洁么？”青江眯起眼笑，瞳孔的焦距还没有完全对准，想来是刚刚绝顶的余韵还没有过去。  
“不洁岂是这么容易就能染上的东西？”石切丸撩开青江的刘海，青江下意识的合上眼，吻就这样轻轻地落在他的右眼上：“向来有的，都是不洁被净化而已。”  
亲吻又落上了青江的睫毛眼角，挂在其上的浊液被石切丸一一舐到口中：“你才是我这生遇上最美味的甜食。”  
“难得听你说情话。”青江被石切丸罩上干净的襦袢纳入怀中，饮入送到口边已经凉了的新茶。  
“是么？”石切丸温和的笑着。  
“我喜欢你现在的眼睛。”青江伸手触上石切丸的眼角，抿开他眼角绘上的红：“里面没有其他只有我。”  
石切丸低头吻上青江上扬的嘴角：“这，大概也是我最喜欢你现在笑容的原因。”  
——因为，它，独属于我，像你一样。


End file.
